Little Footsteps
by Mizukage909
Summary: Natsu is visiting Lucy at a not very welcoming place, followed by little footsteps. (NaLu)


_So, I have decided to write another one-shot, we'll I dunno if this will stay a one shot or not...depends really._

_Sigh...anyway, I dunno, just read the story if you want to. Enjoy :3_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Little Footsteps<em>**

**_..._**

_Chapter 1 (?)_

The pink haired man sighed.

He still blamed himself for what happened all those years ago. Well, seven years to be exact. He reached up to his scarf only to notice that it was gone.

"That's right..." He mumbled to himself quietly. He almost forgot that he gave his scarf away to someone precious to his life.

He walked slowly through the streets followed by little foot steps. He didn't pay too much attention to it and kept walking in his speed.

It was cold, and snowflakes slowly floated to the ground around them. It wasn't cold for Natsu in particularly, but for the little boy that was following him. He knew, since he saw the little body shiver sightly.

"We are almost there..." The grown man said, braking the awkward silence that surrounded them since they left the guild. He tugged his hands in his side pockets and kept walking.

The boy, who had struggle following Natsu since he was walking a little too fast for the boy to keep up, nodded slightly and hugged himself to keep warm. He knew that Natsu didn't like to talk too much when they were walking towards that one certain place no one wants to walk towards to. Well, mostly...

The eight year old looked at Natsu's hand. He wanted to reach out to his big warm hand and hold it tight, but he was unsure if Natsu would like it or would reject it if he were to try and hold it.

The dragon slayer probably noticed that the eight year old was starring at his hand, unsure wether he should hold his hand or not.

Natsu sighed. "Give me your hand." He said, in an not so welcoming tone while offering his hand.

The light pink haired boy jumped slightly when he suddenly talked but nodded shortly afterwards and took Natsu's hand and squeezed it slightly. He felt warmer now, since his hands were warm and big and gave of an safe feeling whenever he gets to hold it. The boy smiled a little, feeling happier than before.

After a while of silence again, Natsu was the one to suddenly stop walking. He took a deep breath. "You got those flowers?" He asked the eight year, really trying to sound not as cold as before.

The boy nodded and took out a flower, letting go of Natsu's hand. "I do..." He started. "But when I tripped...the rest of the flowers got destroyed..." He said, his voice filled with guilt. He was scared that his father was going to get angry with him now, but tried to hide his fear as best as he could, but failed miserable when his body started to tremble a bit.

Natsu watched him as he got out the one flower. "It's okay..." He said soothingly and took the flower from him and examined it. "You didn't hurt yourself...right?" He asked, with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

The young boy shook his head. "No."

"Good." The pink haired said as he walked in the cemetery, still having a hold on the one saved flower.

It was a white rose. It was slightly damaged but good enough for it's use soon.

The eight year old followed his father, looking at his surroundings while doing so. He didn't like this place too much, it was full of people who died. But, let's be honestly, who actually does like walking inside a cemetery?

After some walking and turning right and left here and now and then, the two people stopped in front of a certain grave.

Natsu stood there for a while before placing the one flower on top of the grave and sighed loudly. He hated this day, he hated how she just left, he hated himself for being a horrible father and what he hates the most was how he didn't land his hit on time on that very day seven years ago.

It wasn't suppose to be that hard to hit his target on time, but there was this something that made him hesitate just for a moment. He regretted for hesitating to make his attempt of attacking and now he had payed the price. He lost her because of his brief moment to not trust himself and his magic.

This one hit.

This one damn hit.

And he failed miserable. All he could do was just watch how she burned, burned in his very own flames.

He took a deep breath to calm himself down again, he promised himself not to cry again. And especially not in front of his own son.

"Dad?"

Natsu turned his head towards his son. "mhmm?" He asked, his voice almost gone.

"You are crying." The eight year old replied. He didn't see his dad cry very often, just sometimes he caught him crying when he thought no one was watching or listening.

"Is that so?" The young father asked as he reached out to his cheek to only feel the salty water slowly running down. He wiped his tears away and turned to the grave again. He felt sightly embarrassed that his son caught him crying, but he hid it well.

Normally Happy accompanied them when they visited the cemetery, but not today, since both, Natsu and his son seemed to be feeling worse then they normally did. Bad tempered might fit it better.

The young boy yawned quietly, rubbing his eyes with both hands, showing he was getting slowly tired. He knew his Mother died in an accident when she and his father were on a mission. He didn't know all the details, since his father didn't want him to know how he failed to attack his opponent properly.

He gave up on asking and annoying his father of how his Mother died exactly, because after a while he started to notice how it hurt his father when ever he did ask him on this touchy subject.

The young boy sighed sad and crossed his arms behind his back. He only knew his Mother for a year, and that didn't help much either, since he doesn't have any kind of memory of how her character was like or how she was in general, left. So actually, he didn't knew her at all, and yes, that hurt him indeed.

But as in result, he didn't want his dad to know how painful it was or still is for him to not know her, to not be able to tell others how great or maybe awesome she was when she was still alive. He wanted to be strong for his father and for the rest of the guild.

He was the son of the great dragon slayer.

"Let's go home." His father said suddenly, already starting to walk towards the exit.

The pink haired boy nodded slightly and walked after him. "You aren't that mad at me for destroying those flowers?" He asked carefully.

There was brief moment of silence before he talked. "Im not mad." Natsu replied, almost mumbling it. He sighed again, his feeling of guilt grew stronger by any minute that went by, and there was nothing that could stop this slump of guilt to grow stronger and heavier.

"Dad?"

"Mhm?" He hummed in reply.

"I love you."

There it was again, this awkward silence. The young boy was about to give up waiting for his father to reply on that one, but little hope which still existed made him wait for a little while longer.

The eight year old boy watched his father back closely as they kept walking towards home. He didn't seem to have heard his three words, so after waiting for another few minutes for Natsu to reply, the boy finally gave up and looked kind of disappointed to the ground beneath them.

Deep silence surrounded them again, it wasn't awkward, it was somewhat heavy and made it seem like an eternity until they would finally reach home.

Natsu suddenly stopped walking and smiled a little, nearly not noticeable. He took a deep breath.

"I love you too."

Was his father sudden reply.

* * *

><p><em>There you go, a one shot, or maybe not, written by me. and yes, it's is an NaLu fic if you are asking yourself. And yes, I know I didn't mention the boys name in this fic.<em>

_I seriously don't know wether I should continue this and develop this into a real chapter story or not. I always have struggles starting a story in the first place anyway, so it might seem boring._

_Well enough of that now, __I hope you enjoyed this anyway c: _


End file.
